1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods and systems for testing software, and more particularly to a method and system for testing software at the object level.
2. Discussion of the Background
Customers that develop and maintain software prime source code (e.g., avionics source code, etc.) are in need of object level and unit testing for newly developed code. Such object level and unit testing typically is performed by a multitude of methodologies that vary from project to project. In addition, very few standards and guidelines are shared among software test engineers. Typically, each computer component grouping is tested vastly different from the next, even within a common project. Furthermore, such testing typically is based upon the particular preferences of the individual software testing engineers, resulting in various problems, and inefficiencies.